Live or die
by keikoutou
Summary: Yugi begins to think his life has no meaning. Can Yami convince him otherwise? ON HOLD. I'm probably gonna redo this whole thing sometime.
1. rejected

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters, such as Yugi, yami, Joey, Tristan, and co. Just a teeny bit AU. Hope you enjoy.

****

To Live (Or to Die)

****

Chapter One

"Yugi, what's going on?" Yami asked, concerned.

Yugi winced at the question. He hadn't succeeded in hiding his new bruises from his yami this time.

"It's nothing yami. Don't worry about it." Yugi answered cheerfully.

"Well, if you say so..." The dark side muttered doubtfully.

"Hey, there's Tea and Joey, and Tristan!" Yugi said, trying to get Yami's mind off of him. He didn't want 

Yami to find out- it would be too much of a burden for him, and Yugi didn't like placing his own problems on others' shoulders.

"Yeah, and I should get back in my soul room, since school's about to start." With that said, Yami vanished back into the golden pyramid hanging around Yugi's neck. 

//Aibou, I know you don't want to talk about it, but please tell me why you block our connection every time we're at home. I know you don't want me to come out at home, unless you're alone, but I need to know what's going on. I can sense that you're hurting both outside and inside. Please, aibou- you're hurt. Let me heal you.//

/Really, Yami, it's okay. I'll be fine; there's nothing to worry about./ Yugi winced as he tripped on his 

swollen ankle. Ignoring the pain, he caught up with his friends. "Hey, Tea, hey Joey!" 

"Oh, so I don't get a hello? How rude!" Tristan said jokingly.

Yugi laughed. "Hi Tristan."

Joey glanced at his shorter friend. "Hey, Yuges, what's goin on? You keep look like you're gettin beaten up 

by bullies again but Tristan and me took care of dat problem. Wuzzup? Is someone else beaten you up agin? 

Wait'll we get our hands on 'em..."

Yugi hastily replied, "No, no, no one's beating me up. It's okay, I just, er, fell off my bike!"

//No one's buying it, especially me.//

/Well, maybe I did fall off my bike!/

//Uh huh, suuure...//

'If I tell them what's really going on, mom and dad'll kill me...literally! And they'll probably make the "discipline" even more harsh!' Yugi thought.

"Hey, Yugi? Yugiiiii...wake up!" Tea waved her hand infront of his face. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you saying Tea?" Yugi asked.

"I was just saying that we're going to be late for school! Now hurry it up, you guys!" She huffed.

Yugi blinked at her as she stormed away. "Why's she in such a bad mood?"

Tristan answered, "Oh, nothin, except _someone_ here," elbowing Joey, "just couldn't resist sneaking up on her and giving her quite a scare."

"Oh."

Later, after school, the small group of friends met up. Thankfully, Tea had cooled down and was her usual cheerful self again. As the group made their way to the arcade, Joey chatted with Yugi. "Hey, Yuges. My cousin's comin' over for the week, but man is she a huge pain in the a$$! She's obssessed with Duel Monsters, and always finds my deck to play with. This time, I don't want her messing it up, so would you mind keeping my deck for me this week?"

Yugi answered, "Well, I'm really not the right person to ask…" 

'Since mom and dad practically destroy everything while they fight.' Yugi added mentally.

"Aw, cummon, you're the most responsible person I know!" Joey wheedled as he shoved his deck into Yugi's hands.

"Well…"

"Thanks, Yuge! Hey, look, the new game's out!" Joey ran off to play before Yugi could answer.

Yugi sighed. "I'll just hide it from mom and dad." he said to himself.

*At home*

"YUGI! Where the hell were you, boy?!? You're late!" his father screamed as Yugi entered his house.

"I-I'm sorry, I w-was just out w-with my f-f-friends!" Yugi stammered.

CRACK! Yugi was slammed against the wall by the force of the punch. As he landed, Joey's deck fell out of his pocket. It landed in the puddle of beer his father had spilled recently.

'Oh no! Joey will be so mad, his cards are ruined!' Yugi panicked.

Thinking Yugi was panicking because of him, the father yelled, "Whassa matter witcha, brat? I haven't even started yet!"

'Maybe I should ask Yami to help…' Yugi faltered. 'No. This is my problem, not his. He's always needing to help me out, I shouldn't burden him further.' Yugi kept the link closed like he always did when at home.

Trying hard not to cry, Yugi hastily picked up the ruined deck and put it back in his pocket. Then his father proceeded with the daily beating.

***Next day***

Yugi approached Joey right before class was about to start. 

"Hey, Yuges, wassup?" Joey greeted.

"J-Joey, I'm really really sorry, b-but…" Yugi trailed off.

"What's up? You okay?"

"I kind of ruined your deck, Joey, I'm really sorry!" Yugi burst out.

"What?!? Give it to me!" Joey cried.

He stared at the wrinkled, ruined deck. "What'd you do?! I trusted you with my deck, and you know how important it is! Yet you ruined it the first day you had it!"

By now, Tea and Tristan had walked over. "What's going on?"

Before Yugi could explain, Joey answered instead. "Yugi here damaged my cards when I trusted him!"

"Yugi! I thought you were better than that." Tea scolded.

Just then, the bell rang and their strict teacher entered. She saw Joey, Tea, and Tristan standing.

"Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Tristan ??? (What was Tristan's last name again?)! I have specifically stated several times to be seated when the bell rings! Detention after school!"

The three nodded shamefully and sat down, all three glaring at Yugi, especially Joey.

//Not a good move, Yugi.//

/But what did I do?/

//You should know. You broke Joey's trust and got them all in trouble at the same time. Smooth.//

/But Yami.../

Yugi found himself talking to a closed soul room door. He tried not to cry. 

*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not too interesting yet, but I'm gettin' there!


	2. worthless & abandoned

Disclaimer: I dunno if I'm supposed to write a disclaimer for every chappie, but better to be safe than sorry. I don't own anything in Yugioh, although I wish I did. eheheheh....  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After school , Tea, Joey and Tristan were still mad. "I have never been so humiliated! That stupid teacher says she's gonna call our parents just for standin up! I've never got a detention before, what'll mom and dad say?!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yea, and dad's mad enough as it is with my grades. Didja hafta make it worse by getting me another detention? Ontop of that, my deck is ruined! What could be worse?!" Jou groaned.  
  
"You guys, I really didn't mea-"  
  
"Save it. You got us in enough trouble, don't make it worse!" Tristan snapped. "Cummon, you guys. Let's go." The three left. Yugi watched them go, feeling hurt and betrayed. 'What did I do?'  
  
Just then, Yami came out, peering sternly down at Yugi. "You really should think twice about insulting people."  
  
"But I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry-"  
  
Yugi's apology went unanswered for Yami had gone off to catch up to Joey and the others. Yugi watched him go, feeling as if his heart was being ripped little by little for every step Yami and his friends took away from him.  
  
'I really didn't mean it.Joey's deck just fell out. And I didn't mean to get them detention! But.that doesn't change the fact that I no longer have any friends.'  
  
Sadly, Yugi made his way back home. Halfway there, he bumped into someone. "Sorry." Yugi muttered without looking up. He froze when he heard a very familiar and cruel voice respond.  
  
"Sorry? That's not enough, you crashed into me! And by the way, there's no where to go, I know your yami's not with you. Who's gonna protect you now?" the cruel face of Yami Bakura smirked as he picked Yugi up by his shirt.  
  
"Why don't we have a little 'chat'. Just you 'n' me, Duelist." With that, Yami Bakura dragged Yugi into the nearby woods.  
  
"Please, let me go." Yugi pleaded, knowing if he was late in getting home, he'd be in a lot of trouble.  
  
"No can do," Y.B. sneered. Without warning, he let loose a powerful punch towards the smaller boy.  
  
Yugi gasped as the fist came in contact. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain as more punches and kicks were rained down on him. He could faintly hear the other boy saying something. "You're such a worthless brat, Yugi. You know that? Such a pain, always getting in the way. Don't try and convince yourself otherwise, cuz you know in your heart that it's true. Admit it."  
  
The last thing Yugi remembered was the decrease of weight from his chest as he felt the millenium puzzle taken from around his neck. Then, he welcomed the darkness.  
  
********************  
  
Yami walked alongside Anzu, talking. He felt something nagging him all day, but he tried to ignore it. Finally, after saying goodbye to Anzu and the boys, Yami tried to figure out what was bugging him. Suddenly, he realized that the feeling that was nagging him was coming from the part of his mind that was connected to his aibou. "Yugi."  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry, but I'm really bad at deciding where to end and start chapters so just bear with me. Please review, and gimme some useful feedback! Thanks a bunch. 


	3. despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
When Yugi awoke, it was dark. 'Oh no… mom and dad'll be so mad…' Painfully, Yugi tried to stand up. Wincing at the shooting pains, he somehow miraculously made it back to his house. Limping through the door, he awaited the anger. He didn't have much long to wait.  
  
"YUGI! Where were you, boy?!? You're more than and hour late you know that? You know what this means!" His father bellowed.  
  
"G-gomen…" Yugi murmured, knowing it was no use trying to explain his tardiness.  
  
Yugi cried out as, for the second time this day, felt a punch connect with his stomach.  
  
"Don't you show me those tears, you little brat!" Yugi was jerked up roughly by his hair, screaming from the pain.  
  
"Silence!" Yugi's father roared. Yugi tried his best to stop his cries. Instead, he bit down hard on his lip and whimpered quietly.  
  
The father threw the small boy against the wall and kicked him several times. "That'll teach ya not to be late next time! I don't know why I put up witcha. There you stand with the clothes I put on your ungrateful back and you pay me back with disobedience! You worthless little bastard, you shouldn't have even been born! You're a mistake, you know that?"  
  
Yugi didn't respond.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"G-gomen, yes, I-I'm a mistake…p-please…"  
  
"Please what? What more do you want, you selfish , spoiled brat??!"  
  
With one last kick, the man left Yugi bleeding and crying brokenly. Yugi heard the door slam shut, obviously signalling his father had left to go back to the bar. Making no attempt to cover his injuries, Yugi cried some more. 'At first, I could handle this. I had friends at first, but now I don't. What do I have left? What is the point now? Maybe if Yami hadn't left me, I'd still push on. But now, there's no one. Alone…'  
  
The full meaning of this word hit Yugi hard. 'Alone…no one out there… no one cares.' Yugi glanced under his bed where he had always kept a bottle of a certain drug that he was especially affected to. 'Well, now's the time to use it.' Yugi thought. Slowly, he opened the cap, his hand shaking badly. Putting the bottle to his lips, he tilted his head and drained the contents.  
  
****************************  
  
Yami's heart pounded. He knew something was wrong. By the time he arrived to Yugi's house, his concern for Yugi had increased. Through the high window, Yami had spotted Yugi's father give Yugi one last kick.  
  
'Aibou…no…is this the reason you wouldn't allow me to see in your house?' Yami watched as Yugi's father left the house, headed in the direction of the bar. Immediately, Yami ran in, afraid of what he would find. "Yugi, no!" he cried when he saw the boy lying limply with a nonprescribed medicine bottle lying nearby. Checking his pulse, Yami found that Yugi was still alive, but barely.  
  
Yami snatched the phone off its cradle, nearly ripping off the cord altogether. He dialed the emergency number as fast as he could.  
  
"Hello? I've got an emergency! My…brother has just swallowed a non- prescribed drug, and his pulse is weakening! We're at the Turtle Game Shop…"  
  
The voice at the other end said, "We'll be right there, keep your cousin still and warm!"  
  
"Hang in there aibou…stay alive…" Yami muttered.  
  
Then, the sirens of the ambulance were heard.  
  
*******************************  
  
Yami waited impatiently in the waiting room. Unable to sit still, he approached a doctor. "Excuse me, do you know how my…brother is doing?"  
  
The doctor looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, but it appears the drug he took was a very strong one that he is especially allergic to, and it is spreading into his blood very fast. His body is very vulnerable to this type, and we are doing the best we can, but I cannot guarantee anything."  
  
Yami bit his lip. "May I use the phone?"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
Yami dialed Anzu's number. "Hello, Mazaki residence, Anzu speaking."  
  
"Anzu! This is Yami, come quickly to the Domino Hospital."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"I'll explain later, it's about Yugi."  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
Yami called Joey and Tristan, and they agreed to come too.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Anzu burst through the doors. "Yami! What's going on?" Tristan demanded.  
  
Yami looked up. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think Yugi tried to kill himself. Today, I just found out he was being abused by his parents. Add to that the rejection of his friends and what do you get? A very depressed Yugi."  
  
Anzu groaned. "Oh, man, this is our fault! If we hadn't pushed him away so harshly, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Joey asked nervously, "But he'll be okay, right Yami?"  
  
Yami shook his head sadly. "There's a small chance, but its not likely."  
  
"Yugi, no…" Anzu whispered, crystalline tears making their way down her cheeks.  
  
Joey had a hard time hiding his tears, even though years on the streets had taught him that crying was a weakness.  
  
Tristan collapsed onto a chair and bowed his head shamefully. "All our fault…" he mumbled.  
  
Yami didn't say anything; he was too overridden with guilt. 'If I had found out what Yugi was really going through, I could've helped. I could have done something…' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, should I continue? Will Yugi live or die, what'll happen next? Review, pweez. 


	4. (i give up trying to think of chappie ti...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I'm writing this fic merely for fun, not for money.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Yami sighed, and held his head in his hands, thinking about what had happened. 'Yugi...I'm so sorry...wait a minute!' Yami's head jerked up suddenly as he remembered something. Yugi wasn't wearing his millenium puzzle when Yami had found him! Before he could do anything, he heard someone call his name.  
  
  
  
"Motou, Yami?" A female voice asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"You may see Motou, Yugi. I'm afraid only family members can visit right now."  
  
  
  
Tristan whispered to Anzu, "Doesn't that mean he's in really bad condition?"  
  
  
  
Anzu lightly smacked him. "Don't think that way, we have got to have faith in Yugi!"  
  
  
  
Yami followed the nurse down to a corridor. He entered the last room indicated by the nurse. Yami's eyes widened at the number of tubes and machines hooked up to his aibou. "Yugi..." Yami whispered.  
  
  
  
"Yugi, I really hope you can hear me- I just want to say I'm really sorry for leaving you like that, especially at the time when you needed me the most. Why didn't you tell me about your parents?"  
  
  
  
Of course, Yami recieved no answer from the unconscious boy. Instead, only the faint beeping from one of the machines which indicated Yugi's heartbeat. "I could have helped. You really should have tol-" BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
  
  
Yami jumped up the second the machine made the noise. "No, Yugi! No!"  
  
  
  
Doctors rushed in, pushing Yami to the side. Yami could only watch and stand by helplessly as the doctors frantically tried to keep the smaller boy alive. Doctors rushed hither and thither, grabbing needles to inject a temporary medicine to slow down the poison rapidly spreading throughout Yugi's body. (A/N: I have no clue what they do at a hospital when someone is dying from poison, so sorry if I got it wrong)  
  
  
  
"No..." Yami whispered as the machine fell silent. "No, Yugi...he can't be dead, he's still alive..." the doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm very sorry, but your brother here has just passed away."  
  
  
  
"NO!" Yami cried. "He's still alive, I know it! Why aren't you trying to save him?!? He can't be dead!" The doctors tried to calm the boy down. "NO! YUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIII!!!!" Yami cried out despairingly. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light and yami disappeared leaving behind a very bewildered group of doctors.  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Yami wondered. "You are in the mind of Yugi Mouto, but with Time stopped." A slithery sinister voice said behind him. Yami turned and saw a ...thing... with a long flowing cape and its face covered by the cloak. The only thing Yami could see of the face were hypnotizing glowing red eyes. Protruding out from slits in the cape were two large hands equipped with razor-sharp claws. The creature had neither demon wings or angel wings, something in between with black feathers covering a leathery surface.  
  
  
  
Yami gaped. "What the heck are you?"  
  
  
  
"You can say I'm a guide for lost souls. Right now, Yugi's soul is the lost one, and your sudden burst of longing for him brought you here."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
The creature ignored his outburst and instead glided into a strange looking bloodred bubble. Feeling like the creature wanted him to follow, Yami went too. Once inside, the creature said without turning, "You wish for Yugi to stay alive, do you not?"  
  
  
  
"Of course I do." Was Yami's immediate reply.  
  
  
  
"How far would you go in keeping that promise?"  
  
  
  
Without hesitation, Yami answered, "I would give up my life if needed."  
  
  
  
The creature nodded in approval. "Very well. You have passed the first test. For the second part, you must succeed in convincing Yugi that he still has meaning in his life. You must persuade him not to lose his will to live. Only then will he go back to the land of the living. Are you willing to do this?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"So be it." With a sudden gust of wind, the creature vanished. Slowly, Yami saw something materialize into the red bubble he was in. Realizing what it was, he ran over to it. "Yugi!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry, really short chapter but I hafta go to bed. *yawn* Bit of a cliffhanger there, I'll continue if I recieve a few positive reveiws. Flames will be used to toast my breakfast , so don't bother. 


	5. blah...

Disclaimer: I...DO...NOT...OWN...YUGIOH!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Yugi looked up with eyes so empty Yami almost cried out. "Yugi, please come back."  
  
Yugi answered in a broken voice, "Why? I'm worthless. So pathetic. What's the point? I have no friends, no family, nothing to live for. I'm a mistake...it was a mistake that I was brought into this world. Why should I go back?"  
  
Yami almost cried at the helpless tone in Yugi's voice. "For me. It may not seem like it, but you still have your friends. Bakura, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. And me. We were just mad at the time, nothing more. Please, Yugi."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No. Mom, dad, and Yami Bakura were right. I'm just a mistake who got in the way and was just a pain in the butt for everyone. There's nothing left for me."  
  
Yami said softly, "Is that what you really think, Yugi? You're wrong, everything is left for you. It just seems otherwise because you've only experienced the bad sides of life. Yami Bakura, your parents, and rejection. But remember, where there is dark, there will always be light. Just like you and me, Yugi. All you have to do is find the light, like I found you. What about your friends and all the people who do care for you? Like I said before, we were just mad. We didn't want you to go away, in fact, it's the opposite. Right now, Tristan, Tea, and Joey are praying for you to come back. They care for you, Yugi. That's what friends are for. That is the light in your life; friendship and love. You may not have the love you want from your parents, but that can be made up for."  
  
"How?" Yugi whispered.  
  
"From me. No matter what happens, I will never leave you. I will give you the love you need, and I will be there for you. No matter what anyone says, whether it be your parents or Yami Bakura, you are not weak, pathetic, or worthless. You have all the worth in the world to me, nothing will change that. But still, it is your choice. Will you come back with me?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi's eyes seemed to get some of its old sparkle it always used to have. He smiled, making Yami breathe out in relief. "Of course Yami. Thank you." Yugi answered.  
  
The two hugged. Yami noticed his shirt getting damp, and looked down. He spoke softly, "Yugi, don't cry. It's okay."  
  
Suddenly, the bubble they were in began to disintegrate. A booming voice was heard. "You have passed. Both of you may now return to the land of living." There was a flash of light and Yugi and Yami disappeared.  
  
*********  
  
"Where is he?!?" A frenzied Joey was demanding.  
  
The doctor tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry, we don't know what happened, but the two boys were suddenly...gone. Please, calm down, I have no id-"  
  
Suddenly, he stopped talking. With a popping sound, Yugi and Yami reappeared. The only difference was, Yugi was completely healed.  
  
Tea ran over, ignoring the confused looks on all the doctors. "Oh, my gosh YUGI!" she hugged him fiercely, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sooo sorry, I really didn't mean to make you feel so bad, please forgive me!"  
  
Joey and Tristan came over too. "Yugi!"  
  
Yugi detached himself from Tea's hold and spoke up. "It's okay, you guys, don't worry about it. It's not your fault." he stated. He looked up at Yami who gave him a wink. "I hope we can put this behind us."  
  
The three nodded. "Cummon, let's go home." Yami said.  
  
The five walked out, when Yugi suddenly remembered something. Turning to Yami, he cried, "Yami! I just remembered, Yami Bakura has my puzzle! What do I do?"  
  
Yami opened his mouth, about to answer, when he jerked forward violently, as if in pain.  
  
"Yami? Yami! Daijoubu? What's wrong??" Yugi asked frantically as Tea, Tristan and Joey watched worriedly.  
  
"The...puzzle..." Yami whispered painfully. "The puzzle...it's being taken apart...."  
  
Tea cried out. "Oh no! Yami Bakura must be doing this!"  
  
Yugi shielded his eyes as a bright light began to radiate from Yami. With a final flash, he disappeared.  
  
Joey blinked. "Where'd he go?"  
  
Yugi ran to the spot Yami was standing not a minute before. "Yami! Where are you? YAMI!!!"  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Heehee, another cliffhanger. I'm so evil. Sorry so short!  
  
Now that Yugi's back, what will the gang to do get Yami back? Review please!  
  
And btw, for you ppl who were a little confused, Yami disappeared because the puzzle was taken apart. When it's taken apart, he is resealed within it.  
  
P.S. sorry if my story was a little disappointing to those who wanted Yugi to die. I was going to take someone's suggestion and make two seperate endings, but I wouldn't know how to make the ending good for the one where Yugi dies. 


End file.
